Ohana means Family
by RubyRose813
Summary: A series of family oneshots I wrote. Involves kid-adorableness, fluff, and the joys of school.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi! :D This is a little something I wrote, and gwarsh, it just RANDOMLY came to my mind. XD I edited this, okay? (11/23/2012)**

**Anyway, enjoy this, my lovelies~ R&R!**

* * *

The couple, along with their two children, walked around the mall, shopping for clothes. So far, their slightly picky children had chosen a few articles of clothing, their little girl had been chosen clothes, that she liked, by her mother, while their little boy chose his own clothes, which they were still shopping for. The parents had also bought a few clothes for themselves.

Whilst picking shirts for their son, the children's mother remembered something. She turned to we husband and said, "Oh dear, remind me to stop by the bank after this. I need to deposit some money."

Her husband nodded, replying, "To whose account Nat? Axel's or yours?"

Nat, a.k.a, Natalia rolled her eyes. "Both accounts, Andy," she answered, shifting the shopping bags in her arm. She didn't want to give them to her husband, and she couldn't, since Andy's arm also held shopping bags. Their free hands were holding their children's hands—well, Natalia held Hazel's chubby hand while Andy held Axel's shirt collar as he stood and looked around.

Andy answered with a nod, then they heard a whine. Both sighed as they turned to their son.

"Mom, Dad, I don't like the clothes here," said Axel, tugging on his red shirt and holding his hand out for his father to grab.

Andy let go of the shirt collar and grabbed Axel's hand, then the family walked out of the store and headed to the bank. Andy then took both his children's hands as his wife filled out the forms for cash deposit. Axel spotted his passbook and wiggled out of his father's grip to tug at his mother's blouse.

"Hey, mom. That's my pass-thingy right?" he asked, and Natalia gave her son a fond smile as she nodded.

"Yeah, it's yours. And I'm going to put some money in it," she informed her son, bringing out the money for their accounts. "And I will deposit in my account as well," she added.

Axel looked confused at the word "deposit," and tried to say it himself. "D-d-de-de-p-p-p-po-s-si-si-t."

Natalia chuckled, "Yes, Axel. Deposit. It means to put something on something. Like, I'll deposit money into your bank account," she told her son, who nodded as he gave a small grin.

She filled out the two forms, and gave one to Axel, along with his passbook. "Now come along, let's get this over with," she patted his head and held out her hand for him to grab. They walked to one of the counters and had the money deposited, and received fond stares from some people, Natalia observed.

Meanwhile, Andy had been sitting, Hazel on his lap, on one of the chairs in the bank, the numerous shopping bags surrounding his feet. They too had been receiving states and smiles, most of course directed at Hazel, though she never smiled back and continued playing with her father's jacket strings. Natalia found it adorable that her daughter would do that, as she used to do it before when they were still dating.

Soon, the two finished, and headed over to Andy and Hazel. Outstretching her hand, Natalia took Andy's hand as Axel took Hazel's. They walked hand-in-hand, to the car, and headed home in silence—well, except the usual sounds of Natalia and Andy singing Japanese songs together, as they were lovers of Japanese culture.

Once they had put the new clothes in the hamper and stored the bags for future use, the parents headed back to their room while their children watched TV. Andy kissed his wife chastely on the lips, as soon as they had finished dressing up in house clothes. Natalia giggled at the show of affection and returned the kiss. They settled into their bed, with Andy's arm around Natalia's shoulders as she settled down to read a book.

The couple enjoyed their peaceful time alone together, even though it wasn't at all romantic, at least they were together. Unfortunately, that moment was not to last long.

"Mommy... Daddy..." a small baby voice said, accompanied by the creaking of a door opening. The two turned to see Hazel, holding her stuffed dolphin by the tail. "I'm hungry," she stated simply.

Her mother smiled, both of them getting out of bed and heading outside to see Axel with a chef's hat on. Their son grinned cheekily at them, and held a spatula in the air.

"Mom, make us pancakes!" he demanded, handing the spatula to an amused Natalia. Their son then turned to his father, "Dad, you get us drinks!" he added, then turned to fetch the utensils.

As much as how amused the two were, they didn't forget the most important thing.

"Ahem," Natalia interjected.

"What's the magic word?" Andy asked his son.

The boy turned back to face his parents. "Please."

They nodded and smiled at their son. "Never forget it," they chorused as Andy went to the kitchen to help his son with the utensils and to fix them beverages.

Natalia, on the other hand, turned to her daughter. "You want pancakes, sweetie? I can make something else if you want."

"Pancakes are okay," she replied, then added, "I can help you cook, right Mommy?"

Her mother nodded, "Of course sweetie."

Soon, they were finished. Pancakes with apple juice were served and they ate that for dinner. They retired to bed soon after, but not after a little playtime. Hazel was tucked into her light blue room, and fell asleep snuggling into her gigantic dolphin stuffed toy—given to her by her mother, of course. Axel, being the ball of energy he is, took awhile before he fell asleep, hugging his stuffed Charmander—hey, the kid took to Pokemon like his father.

The two tired parents headed to bed, pulling the covers on and cuddling a bit before they fell into a blissful sleep with wonderful dreams.

~End~


	2. Chapter 2

"Axel, come here please."

"No!"

"Sweetie, you have to go to school..."

"Don't wanna!" Their son yelled, standing on top of the couch, still clad in his green pajamas. His parents sighed, and Natalia turned to glance at their daughter, Hazel, before staring at her husband expectantly. He sighed, and walked towards his son. Axel yelped, running for the kitchen and diving under the table. As Andy was trying to drag Axel out from under the table—keyword being _trying—_Natalia carried Hazel out of the house and to the car. She drove her daughter to school, and came back to find Andy slumped on the couch, and Axel settled beside him, eating chips.

She glared at Andy, and watched as he nervously gave her a small smile. "_Andy..._"

"Natalia, he gave me no choice but to give up."

"Fine..." She sighed, and sat beside Axel, taking a couple of chips from her bag. Popping them into her mouth, she thought of how they would never get Axel to obey them. Natalia would have to get his schoolwork later when she would pick Hazel up.

Ah well, at least she could spend the day telling him all about a spirit that eats up little boys that don't go to school...

~END~

* * *

**A/N: XD My, Natalia sure is despicable. XD Please R&R, my pretties! **


	3. Announcement!

**I read that you can't write non-fanfiction stuff so... I'm reposting this on FictionPress! Please check it out if you want to see more new chapters! **


End file.
